online_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakob Perry
Jakob Perry (December 15, 2002) is an English professional wrestler. He currently wrestles in the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Jakob Perry. Backstory When he was younger, Jakob Perry grew up watching his father & uncle wrestle on the independent circuit. His relatives were best known for their tag team championship reign in NJPW, where they were the first Welsh champions in history. This inspired him to become a professional wrestler. While many fellow 14-year-olds were worried about sitting at the “popular table” at lunchtime, Jakob Perry was already training to become a professional wrestler. He didn’t have to wait terribly long to achieve his dream, either, as the endlessly athletic Welshman skyrocketed from the U.K. independent scene to the big leagues, such as the Online Wrestling Federation, at just 15-years-old. Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Federation (2018 - Present) On February 25, 2018, Jakob debuted in the Online Wrestling Federation. This was the start of a glorious career for the West Brom Albion fan. His career really took off when the OWF’s shows became more active in the summer of 2018. In August, he became the inaugural United Kingdom Champion when he beat Johnny Blade in a Ladder Match. After he lost it to Mason Stone in September, he immediately used his rematch clause to regain the championship. In November 2018, he aligned himself with Cole Quinn, forming the New World Order. A short while after they formed, they won the Tag Team Championships. He dedicated this victory to his previously mentioned father & uncle. Throughout 2019, Jakob Perry began feuding with Bully Demise. During the rivalry, Perry had the help of the New World Order. However, it wasn't a huge help against the Beast of Birmingham, as Demise managed to defeat Jakob Perry & Cole Quinn in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. In January 2020, Jakob started off the year by facing his bitter rival, Bully Demise, in a Knockout match for the United Kingdom Championship in the debut episode of OWF Excel. Unfortunately, he went on to lose that match. However, he would enter the Undisputed Championship tournament to determine the inaugural champion. Anarchy Underground Wrestling (2018 - Present) In September 2018, Jakob started his own wrestling show, which was known as Anarchy Underground Wrestling (AUW). During the short run the show had, he formed a tag team with Jackson Davies and won the AUW Tag Team Championships with him. After a few months, the company seemed to have been closed down. However, in the summer of 2019, the company returned. Furthermore, Jakob was still one-half of the tag team champions, but with a different tag team partner. He decided to team with the AUW United States Champion, Bully Demise instead. Championships & Accomplishments Online Wrestling Federation * 2x United Kingdom Champion * 1x Tag Team Champion (with Cole Quinn) Championship Wrestling Federation * 1x Cruiserweight Champion Anarchy Underground Wrestling * 2x Tag Team Champion (1x with Jackson Davies, 1x with Bully Demise) Signatures & Finishers Signatures * Neck Twister (Butterfly Lift Twisting Cutter) * Kicks of Fury (Kneeling Kicks) Finishers * Zipping Bullet (Red Arrow) * Reverse Knock Out (RKO) Nicknames * Most Valuable Player (MVP) * The Gold Hunter * The Kingpin